¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?
by misspepperland
Summary: FINAL!/Cap.5  Mugi se a ganado el que le llamen "Cupido". Porque el encerrar a Mio y Ritsu en un armario oscuro por horas a dado sus frutos.
1. El deseo de Mugi

Bien... Mi primer fanfic aqui y también el primero que escribo de K-ON!

Tenía semanas con esta historia en la cabeza y espero haberla escrito lo más linda y grata posible. La verdad me fue algo difícil, no sabía como expresarme y creo que es algo corto.

No duden en poner sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y criticas constructivas. Igual, si encuentran algún error de ortografía u otro cosa, me gustaría saber ;_;

**Disclaimer**: K-ON! No me pertenece. Este fic ha sido creado sin el ánimo de lucro, solo para mi beneficio (sentimental) personal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?<em>**

**_Capitulo 1 - El deseo de Mugi  
><em>**

La música de las chicas se fue apagando y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia les fue ganando en intensidad hasta que al fin dejaron de tocar sus respectivos instrumentos después de horas de práctica, incluso las clases ya habían terminado. Mugi miró por la ventana.

–Deberíamos de regresar a nuestras casas antes que la lluvia sea más fuerte.– Las demás chicas asintieron, comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salieron del edificio con paraguas, excepto Ritsu que tenía que compartirlo con Mio porque se le había olvidado.

–Nos vemos mañana.– Se despidieron las dos amigas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a las otras.

La castaña caminaba despreocupadamente mientras su amiga trataba de mantenerla debajo del paraguas para que no se empapara y pescara un resfrió, pero Ritsu no podía evitar saltar en los charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia.

–Podrías dejar de jugar.– Le reprocho Mio. –Si te enfermas yo no te cuidare…– Cuidarla. La castaña se sorprendió, y volteo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

–Eso dices ahora, pero si llego a enfermarme estarías a mi lado todo el día. Me quieres demasiado.– Dijo con un tono burlesco y siguió jugando en la lluvia, esperando alguna reacción de parte de la chica. Rápidamente la bajista se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su expresión tímida, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dentro de ella sabía que lo que Ritsu decía era cierto. Siempre lo supo, pero no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Además, ¿de qué manera la quería?

–Mio… Mio. Tierra llamando a Mio.– La llamó Ritsu cuando su amiga no respondía, pero no tan alegremente como siempre. Su voz se notaba algo seria. –Dame tu mano.– Le dijo con un tono dulce. La bajista se perdió un momento y se volvió a sonrojar con aquella orden. Por su inocente mente pasó la idea de que la castaña le pedía su mano para tomarla y caminar juntas. Una insinuación bastante interesante, tal vez aquella que ella esperaba para entender sus sentimientos. Se armó de valor y ella tomó aquella iniciativa. Con nerviosismo acercó su mano derecha hacía la ajena y la entrelazo con delicadeza. La castaña la miró confundida y luego cambio su expresión por una mueca burlona, no sin antes grabar en su mente aquella sensación. No sabía porque, pero aquello se había sentido bien.

–¿Qué haces? No, siente.– Y llevo la mano de Mio hacía su frente. Se sentía caliente. –Creo que si me enferme.– Ritsu la miró con ternura, con expresión de cachorrito esperando que la chica de cabello largo se ofreciera a cuidarla, y aunque ésta antes había dicho que no lo iba a hacer al final terminó por convencerla.

–¿No tengo otra opción verdad?– Un leve suspiro escapo de su boca. No podía dejarla así, Ritsu era muy torpe y no se iba a cuidar como debía. –Entonces te llevare a tu casa.– La castaña formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó hacía Mio para tomarla del brazo. Además de colocarse debajo del paraguas para no complicarle las cosas.

Llegaron a la casa de Ritsu. Sus padres se habían ido por unos días y su hermano había salido con un amigo suyo. En otras palabras, ella estaba sola y no sabía hasta cuándo.

Mio estaba muy nerviosa. Ya estaba muy apenada por lo que había sucedido, que había interpretados las cosas de otra manera, y no sabía que podía decir para remediarlo. Ni siquiera Ritsu le había preguntado nada al respecto, solo esperaba que no le hubiera tomado importancia. Pero… ¿y si lo había hecho? ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la castaña en ese momento?

Ritsu dejó sus cosas en la sala -más bien las había aventado- y le hizo una seña con la mano a Mio para que se dirigieran a su habitación. Ahora la castaña estaba menos preocupada en la ligera calentura que le estaba dando. Estaba curiosa por saber que pretendía la bajista, que había significado aquella acción y porque le había gustado sentir su piel junto a la suya. Hasta hace unas horas solo veía a Mio como su mejor amiga, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos.

La chica de cabello largo la siguió dudosa. Estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar y no podía evitar que su rostro se sonrojara. Después de unos largos e incómodos segundos llegaron a la habitación de la castaña y después de entrar ésta cerró la puerta sospechosamente.

–Ricchan…– Mio comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Mio… ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?– Le pregunto con seriedad y la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta. –Ya sabes… Cuando me tomaste la mano.–

Su amiga no pudo contenerle la mirada y llevó su vista hacía otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de su expresión, aunque se encontraba seria como ella. No sabía qué respuesta darle, ni siquiera ella sabía porque le había nacido aquel sentimiento. Ritsu comenzó a desesperarse y se fue acercando un poco, cada vez más hacía ella para presionarla.

–No importa lo que sea puedes decírmelo.– Cada vez más cerca y su rostro se encontraba frente al de ella. Eso comenzaba a poner aún más nerviosa a Mio, claro y Ritsu lo notaba. Su cara inocente le parecía tan linda. No se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era y eso comenzaba a confundir más sus sentimientos.

–Mio… si no me contestas…– Una amenaza sospechosa.

–Ritsu… no sé qué es lo que sie…– La bajista fue interrumpida, cuando trataba de explicarse, por un contacto de labios ajenos, labios suaves y desconocidos de esa forma para ella. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel beso tímido y de igual forma le correspondió con ternura. Por su mente pasaban cosas tan rápido como el deslizar de los dedos de la castaña por su rostro. Estaban tibios y suaves, le causaban sensaciones extrañas en su cuello que la dejaban inmóvil, pero no duró mucho hasta que Mio la entrelazo entre sus brazos. No quería dejarla ir, deseaba que aquel beso se prolongara hasta el amanecer pero en algún momento tenían que separarse.

No sabía cómo Ritsu había logrado encontrar la valentía suficiente para besarla. No estaba segura de si hacerlo era lo correcto, pero definitivamente, después de separarse con lentitud, había valido la pena. Todas aquellas dudas parecían lejanas en comparación de lo que sentían ahora y a pesar de existieran barreras entre ellas, ahora estaban muy seguras de lo que querían.

–¿Ahora ya sabes que sientes?– Le preguntó Ritsu, aún abrazada a ella. –Porque yo sentí que eso fue suficiente para que lo comprendieras.– Junto su nariz con la suya mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

–Sí. Siento que esta banda en tu cabello es estorbosa.– Y llevo su mano hasta ella para quitársela. A Mio le gustaba mucho más cuando el flequillo de la castaña caía sobre su frente con naturaleza, pero a decir verdad no quería admitir que aquel beso había significado mucho para ella. Aún no. –Y espero que no me hayas contagiado.–

_**FIN~**_

* * *

><p>–A veces me das miedo Mugi-chan.– Le dijo Ritsu muy seria después de leer la historia que había escrito. –¿Segura que los dulces no te estan afectando?–<p>

–No lo creo.– Contestó la rubia con calma y una sonrisa. –Es una historia hermosa, ¿no lo creen? ¡Yo creo que Mio-chan y Ricchan hacen una linda pareja!– Comentó llevando sus manos a su rostro con gran entusiamo y las miró con ternura como si fueran una par de bebés con lindas ropitas.

–¡Claro que no!– Interrumpió Mio avergonzada. –Haces que suene tan pervertido y... y... a...además Ricchan y yo solo somos amigas.–

–¡Waaa! Ustedes son tan crueles. No quieren hacer feliz a Mugi cumpliendole su sueño...– Reprocho la rubia inflando las mejillas. –Bien, si ustedes no lo haran...– Y con una gran sonrisa presiono el botón de su pluma y la punta salió lista para ir de nuevo sobre las hojas de su cuaderno. –¡Yo las unire!–

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Mugi esta loca y creo que quiere una segunda parte, ¿no? :3


	2. Ella no te dejara salir del closet

Advertencias: OTP/One true pairing (más que obvio) & OoC/Out of Character (En Mugi, algo)

El segundo capitulo. Otra vez me fue díficil escribir mis ideas. Creo que mis dedos no estan preparados aún para esto(?) En fin, espero que les guste y los reviews con comentarios y/o criticas son bien aceptados.

Desde ya, gracias por leer c:

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? <strong>_

_**Capitulo 2 – Ella no te dejara salir del closet...**_

Club de Música Ligera.

Dos personas se encontraban frente a la puerta del club. Dos chicas, una de cabello corto castaño claro y otra de cabello largo negro que llevaba consigo un bajo en su funda. Las dos miraban la puerta indecisas en si entrar o no, en si enfrentar aquella situación que las perseguía hace días. Enfrentar a aquella persona que les pedía algo… incomodo. ¿La palabra que buscaban no era "imposible"? Tal vez en su vocabulario no existía eso.

–Tenemos que entrar. Debemos ensayar.– Comentó Mio y miró dudosa a su amiga. No sabía qué hacer así que lo que Ritsu decidiera sería aceptado, pero no quería quedar mal con las demás por faltar.

–¡Pero Mugi-chan está loca! Sigue terca en querer hacernos pareja. ¡Además de esas historias!– Reprochó Ritsu.

Mugi se había pasado tres días seguidos escribiendo en su cuaderno sobre lo que pasaría o deseaba que pasara si las dos amigas se confesaran su amor. Incluso sus "situaciones románticas" iban subiendo de tono y ponía corazoncitos en vez de puntos en las "i". También dibujaba en las esquinas, y bueno… Eso la hacía feliz pero daba mucho miedo.

–Lo sé. Imagínate a nosotros juntas. Sería extraño…– Mio no quitaba la mirada de la puerta y Ritsu se había quedado callada, mirando el techo, pensando… –¡¿Acaso te lo estas imaginando? – Le gritó la bajista y la castaña rápidamente le señalo con el dedo índice algo sobre sus cabezas.

–No seas boba. Mugi nos dejó un mensaje.– Medio metro más arriba se encontraba pegado en el marco un pequeño pedazo de hoja de cuaderno. Apenas si lo alcanzaban así que tuvieron que elevar sus miradas por unos segundos para leer.

"Para Mistu…

–Esa loca…–

"… espero qué entren. Me pondré triste si no lo hacen. Y por cierto prepare un EXQUISITO, GRANDE Y HERMOSO pastel de limón.

Mugi-chan"

–Ya me está dando miedo…– Dijó la chica de cabello largo asustada y dio unos pasitos hacía atrás, pero regreso cuando escucho como su amiga abría la puerta y la deslizaba despacio. –¿Qué haces?–

–Solo entrare por el pastel.– Le respondió Ritsu. Mala idea.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue la cara sonriente de la rubia y dos hojas en cada mano suya. La otras chicas del club solo las miraban ilusionadas, como si esperaran un lindo acto de magia con conejitos blancos y esponjosos… Y Mugi era la maga.

–¿Qué es esto?– Le preguntó Ritsu tomando la hoja que la rubia le ofrecía. A Mio también, pero desconocía totalmente su contenido.

–Su guía.– Contestó Migu antes de que las chicas pudieran leer la hoja y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ellas. Éstas la miraron confundidas y asustadas, no dejaba de sonreír confiada. Algo se traía entre manos. Había hecho que Mio dejara su bajo en la puerta.

Poco a poco fue poniendo esfuerzo en sus brazos para empujarlas hacía adelante, primero lento y luego fue subiendo velocidad. Las dos chicas no sabían que sucedía, ni siquiera intentaban detenerla y solo cayeron en cuenta cuando se fueron acercando a un armario escondido en una esquina, ya con las puertas abiertas y vacio.

–Solo hagan lo que dice el texto y las dejare salir.– Dijo con dulzura y una vocecita inocente, y las empujó hacía dentro del armario. –Oh! También les daré pastel después.– Lo último que escucharon fue el estruendoso sonido de las puerta al cerrarse.

No podían ver nada, estaba muy oscuro y apenas si cabían; el espacio era reducido y tenían que estar casi abrazadas, con sus rostros cercas... Pero había algo cilíndrico y molesto debajo de ellas.

–¡Una lámpara!– Exclamó Mio y la encendió rápidamente. –No sé porque creo que quiere que leamos esto…–

* * *

><p>Un hermoso día de primavera, de aquellos perfectos para compartir tu amistad, compañía, sentimientos, amor… Y un perfecto día para descansar después de tanto ensayar, salir temprano de la escuela y regresar a casa a tomar una deliciosa siesta, pero siempre hay alguien que rompe lo planeado o decide hacer algo distinto. ¿Por qué no aprovechar que todos han salido temprano y disfrutan del despejado cielo, para quedarse en el aula cuando no hay interrupciones?<p>

–Nos quedaremos a limpiar.– Fue la excusa que dieron la bajista y la baterista para no irse aún. Eso les extraño a sus compañeras pero no se quejaron. Lo que menos iban a hacer era limpiar, era bastante obvio, pero al menos Mio trataba de acomodar algunas partituras para que no se viera tan desordenado el club.

–Pensé que no querías que sucediera otra vez…– Comentó Ritsu ocultando su ilusión y sus pensamientos esperanzados con una expresión seria.

–Yo nunca dije eso.– Respondió la chica de pelo largo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. No le había dado la cara desde que se quedaron solas y aparentaba guardar unas cosas.

–Eso quiere decir…– Dudó antes de hablar. –¿qué lo estas considerando?– Su amiga se quedó callada. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, aquello ya se estaba poniendo incomodo pero quería una respuesta directa y en el momento antes de que sus oportunidades desaparecieran con el tiempo.

–Mio…– Y aún no contestaba. –No quiero que me dejes de hablar…– Su voz comenzaba a sonar débil y entrecortada, tal y como cuando unas pequeñas lagrimas quieren salir. –Prefiero que seamos solo amigas a que me dejes de hablar.–

La bajista apretó los parpados con tristeza. Quería hablar y a la vez no escuchar. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera? Después de lo que había pasado estaba siendo una egoísta y una cobarde. Una caprichosa persona por haber ilusionado a la castaña, una torpe por estar confundida y hacerle caso a su cerebro en vez de a su corazón… ¿una enamorada?

–Necesito una respuesta.– Rogaba la castaña ahora entre sollozos. Sollozos que le rompieron el corazón a su compañera. Ritsu nunca lloraba, o al menos trataba ser fuerte para ella que se rendía o asustaba fácilmente. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su fortaleza y al verla de esa manera, y por su culpa, se sentía totalmente horrenda, un monstruo que asusta a los pequeños. ¿Qué hacer si aún no entiendes tus sentimientos? Los papeles se habían intercambio y ahora ella tenía que ser la valiente para ella, porque aquella imagen suya tan débil de alguna forma, la haría llorar también.

–Ricchan…– Sus ojos cristalinos le dieron la confianza y corrió hacía ella para consolarla, para decirle que no sabía que sentía como la última vez. Una hermosa imagen de un príncipe en rescate de su princesa, pero Mio era el príncipe y eso era raro.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura ajena y su cabeza de posó con ternura sobre la espalda de la otra. –¡Soy una horrible persona! Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa. Perdóname por no saber que decirte ni que hacer. – Ahora ella también comenzaba a sollozar. Solo quería recuperar aquella sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba, pero como siempre terminaba por ser una cobarde.

La castaña dio media vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a ella. Ninguna lágrima había caído por sus mejillas, como siempre las había contenido en sus ojos, pero una reconfortante sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios. –No tienes que pedir disculpas. Te he presionado.– Y como la ultima vez juntó su frente juntó a la ajena. –Yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de esto y fingir que nunca pasó.– Se estaba rindiendo.

–No…– Un intento de acercarse más y provocar un ligero roce fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos en el pasillo. Aún estaban en la escuela, no era una sorpresa, pero para ellas era atemorizante. Se supone que todos habían salido temprano y no habría nadie por allí curioseando, pero el mayor temor fue escuchar como los pasos se acercaban hacía la puerta. Sí la abrían y las miraban…

Ritsu fue rápida y la jaló de la mano hasta un armario escondido en una esquina para ocultarse allí. Cerraron las puertecillas justo a tiempo cuando alguien entro al aula.

–Esta vació.– Y escucharon que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Al parecer se habían salvado. Lo siguiente sería abrir la puertecillas y salir del oscuro lugar, pero no fue así.

–¡Se ha atascado! – Dijo la castaña después de intentar abrirlas varias veces. Aquello no era tan malo, estaban las dos juntas, tenían su compañía claro; pero el lugar era muy pequeño y oscuro, apenas y si podían moverse. –Tendremos que quedarnos aquí y disfrutar de las cosas buenas de este armario.– Dijo burlona.

Mio no estaba muy feliz. La asustaba aquella oscuridad pero no se quejó porque no estaba sola. Se encontraba aferrada del brazo de la baterista y como no había suficiente espacio, incluso recargada en ella con sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre el hombro de la chica con delicadeza. No miraba donde estaba el rostro de su acompañante, pero sentir su piel era más que reconfortante para ella. –¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?– Terminó por preguntar para romper aquel silencio.

–No lo sé.– Un suspiro escapó de su boca. –Pero tendremos que hacer algo mientras esperamos.–

–¿Esperar que? ¡¿A que alguien nos encuentre? Nuestros padres se asustaran si no regresamos temprano.– La chica de cabello negro se acurruco a su lado asustada. –No quiero estar en este lugar oscuro toda la noche…–

La castaña la miró con ternura. Allí estaba de nuevo la Mio asustadiza.

–No te preocupes.– Y la rodeo con sus delgados y suaves brazos. –No nos pasara nada.– Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La bajista la vio tranquila, quería mostrar una sonrisa también pero no podía, seguía pensando en su conversación y más ahora que las dos tendrían que estar juntas por un largo tiempo. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar de eso, alguna de las dos rogaría de nuevo una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

–Ricchan…– Susurró. –¿Qué pasara con nosotras?– Le preguntó sin mirarla. Mantenía su vista serena, sin observar nada en específico.

–Ya te dije que no nos pasare nada. Este lugar no es tan malo.– Dijo sin comprender.

–¡No sobre eso! Sobre… sobre… ¡Lo nuestro!– Exclamó la chica desesperada. Parpadeó un par de veces después de darse cuenta de lo exaltada que estaba y deseó no haberlo dicho con esas palabras. Por dentro quería gritarlo a los cuatros vientos, pero a la vez no quería que sucediera nada, quería que su amistad no se terminara por eso…

La castaña la mirada con la vista vacía y desinteresada. Ella tampoco quería arruinar las cosas.

–Pensé… que lo íbamos a olvidar.– Y llegó sus ojos avergonzados hacía su amiga. –Es más fácil, ¿no?– "Es más fácil que lidiar con mis sentimientos y no encontrar una respuesta sincera que darte" pensaba por dentro. Las dos eran unas torpes, no se daban cuenta de la oportunidad que estaban desaprovechando y habían preferido quedarse allí, inmóviles y silenciosas, esperando que el tiempo cansara a sus mentes de tanto pensar y que el aire se llevara aquellos minutos de confusión entre las dos. Tal vez necesitaban un empujoncito.

...

* * *

><p>Golpe, golpe, golpe. –¿Ya han terminado?– Preguntó una voz al otro lado de las puertecillas. –¿Ya han llegado a la parte del B-E-S-O?– Susurró Mugi para no arruinarles la sorpresa a Yui y las demás.<p>

–¡¿Qué beso?– Gritó desde adentro Ritsu. –¡No la terminaremos de leer! ¡Esto es una locura!– La castaña golpeaba las puertas con fuerza tratando de abrirlas, pero éstas estaban atascadas con una silla del aula.

–Solo tienen que terminar la historia. Recuerden que después habrá pastel.– Dijo la rubia con voz tranquila y melódica.

–¡Tsumugi! Estas en mi lista negra.– Dijo la baterista enojada.

–Ritsu tiene razón, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.– La apoyó Mio, pero la tecladista no les hizo caso y regresó con una sonrisa a tomar té.

–Aún no están listas.–


	3. Pero tú tienes la llave

Advertencias: OTP/One true pairing (más que obvio) & OoC/Out of Character (algo...)

El tercer capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, habría terminado antes de no ser porque estoy en semanas de evaluación además de las extensaaaaaaas tareas que me han dejado. Éste es más corto, pero quiero hacer sufrir más a estar chicas (6) En fin, espero que les guste y los reviews con comentarios y/o criticas son bien aceptados.

Gracias al comentario de Adri-VolKatina -y también gracias por los demás, no pense que gustara siendo tan novata- los reviews anonimos también son aceptados.

Desde ya, gracias por leer c:

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? <strong>_

_**Capitulo 3 – Pero tú tienes la llave.**_

―¿No crees que estas siendo un "poco" cruel?― Le preguntó Azusa a la rubia mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos, aunque más bien pareció una afirmación.

―¿Te parece?―Aquel tono inocente de no saber a lo que se refería sonó algo falso… ―Solo esperen un poco más.― Finalizó la conversación con una tierna pero malévola sonrisa y después dio un corto sorbo de su té mientras Sawako y Yui asintieron en espera del espectáculo.

La bajista comenzaba a desesperarse y sobre todo a preocuparse. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrían que permanecer allí solo por los caprichos de una yurista? Además estaban en una lugar reducido y oscuro; una lámpara de mano como única luz. Mientras Mio se frotaba los ojos quitando las lagrimas secas por el pequeño miedo de estar encerrada, la castaña analizaba el contenido de la "guía" que Mugi le había dado. Más que nada era una historia, un libreto de lo que tenían que hacer para poder salir del armario con vida, por más loca que sonara la idea. Ritsu leyó los párrafos rápidamente en busca del que contuviera el tal esperado beso -el cual no estaba tan alejado de lo que ya llevaban- y cuando lo hubo encontrado comenzó a leer lo suficientemente alto como para que Mio escuchara.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La pelinegra la miró con tristeza, incluso sus ojos grises comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos. Quería llorar, pero primero debía actuar si no quería perderla tan fácilmente. Agachó la cabeza, su mirada fue escondida detrás de su flequillo y su cuerpo templaba de la frustración.

―Eres una cobarde…― Susurró con enojo sin mirarla. Eso tomó por sorpresa a la baterista y clavó sus ojos rápidamente en ella.

―¿Qué dijiste?― Preguntó para confirmar sin creer en lo que sus oídos habían captado antes.

―¡Primero me pides una respuesta y ahora piensas rendirte, así sin más!― Una bomba de emociones exploto dentro de Mio haciendo irse hacia atrás a la castaña de lo potente que había sido aquel reclamó. ―Lloras, me haces sentir culpable, después me sonríes con dulzura y consideras el olvidarlo. ¡Trato de entender esto que siento por ti para decírtelo, pero tú no me das la oportunidad! ¡Cambias tan rápido de parecer!― Sus manos recorrían su propia cabeza alborotando su cabello con desesperación y la ira ganó la lucha contra sus ojos comenzando a derramar lagrima tras lagrima. ―¿Qué acaso te importa poco lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no solo dices lo que quieres de mí y arreglamos este asunto?― Su voz se fue debilitando y cayó rendida en el llanto, cubriéndose la cara. Estaba agotada…

Ritsu aún la miraba sorprendida y ni siquiera había parpadeado. Aquellas palabras fueron como puñaladas en el pecho para ella, pero como una masoquista le había gustado sentir aquella sensación. La sensación de saber que la ojigris tenía razón en cada palabra que había pronunciado. Si, era una cobarde… pero solo lo era con ella y no sabía la razón. ¿Era tal vez aquel sedoso cabello negro que caía con elegancia sobre esos dos hombros? ¿Tal vez su mirada inocente pero a la vez seductora? ¿O tal vez sus delicados labios rosas que se miraban más hermosos después de que había dicho todo eso? Definitivamente, después de inspeccionarla con la mirada, la razón de su atracción por ella siempre habían sido aquellos labios pétalos de rosa. Siempre había querido saber… que tan suaves eran realmente de lo que se imaginaba.

―¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?― Volvió a insistir forzando su garganta.

―Tus labios.― Pronunció con lentitud y por un momento cerró los ojos pensando. ―Quiero besar tus labios. Todos los días, todas las semanas sin importarme que estés molesta conmigo o no, o que sea secreto.― Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sin pedir permiso besó aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado por horas. La dueña de ellos aun seguía molesta y luchó en resistencia, no quería dejar las cosas tan fáciles, pero el sentimiento que ponía la castaña era tan profundo que la bajista terminó por caer bajó el encanto del beso como perfecto cliché.

...

* * *

><p>Ritsu paró la lectura, aunque aún la historia de Mugi no había terminado, y llevó la mirada hacia arriba para pensar en su siguiente paso.<p>

―Me da miedo admitirlo, pero es buena.― Comentó Mio aún sorprendida de la historia retorcida que la rubia había creado. Por curiosidad volteó a ver a su amiga, la cual parecía inmersa en su propia mente. ―¿Qué piensas?― Le preguntó con calma.

―Es inútil. No encuentro otra manera.― No parecía hablar con Mio, si no con ella misma…

―No pensaras en…―

―Así es. Tendremos que rendirnos. No podemos contra la inteligente mente de Tsumugi.― Dijo decidida a actuar, aunque eso significara perder contra la rubia y sacrificarse por la causa.

―Yo no quiero.― Contestó la chica de cabello largo con los brazos cruzados y el seño ligeramente fruncido.

―No necesito tu permiso.― Y cuando su compañera terminó de procesar aquella oración, Ritsu ya se encontraba sobre ella, deteniéndole las muñecas para que no escapara y con sus labios rosando ligeramente los de ella por al menos 5 segundos, los suficientes como para decir que había sido un beso oficial.

Y por la mente de ambas bailaba aquel párrafo de Mugi: "…pero el sentimiento que ponía la castaña era tan profundo que la bajista terminó por caer bajó el encanto del beso como perfecto cliché."

Extraño sentimiento que duró igual que el beso forzado. Ritsu separó su rostro y después limpió sus labios con su mano, pues aún le parecía una locura, pero Mio se mantuvo en la misma posición, con los ojos vacios pero abiertos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

―No fue para tanto.― Dijo la chica de cabello corto quitándose de encima nerviosa. Comenzó a golpear las puertecillas del armario insistentemente. ―¡Tsumugi! Ya lo hicimos. ¡Sácanos de aquí!―

La joven de coletas casi se atraganta con el té al oír la orden de la castaña. ―¿Escucharon? Ve a sacarlas ya, Mugi-san.― Azusa. La única que se había preocupado un poco por la situación.

La rubia se levantó de su silla con rapidez -casi tira su tasa al suelo- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó al armario entre saltitos de alegría. ―Ya era hora.― Y con entusiasmo quitó la silla frente al mueble y tiró de las puertecitas para encontrarse con una Mio con mirada de cachorrito aferrada al cuello de una Ritsu que pedía a gritos mudos quitársela de encima.

―Déjanos solas.― Le ordenó la pelinegra con una mirada atemorizante. Mugi la miró por unos segundos con seriedad y totalmente confundida, pero después de prestar atención a aquella mirada decidida comprendió que era lo que pasaba y obedientemente cerró de nuevo el armario con la silla como obstáculo.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Preguntaron las demás chicas.

―¿Por qué no las has dejado salir?―Preguntó Yui inocentemente.

―Aún no están listas.― Contestó sonriente la rubia.

―¿Qué ya no habías dicho eso antes?―


	4. Las hormonas de Mio

Advertencias: OTP/One true pairing (más que obvio) & OoC/Out of Character (algo...)

El cuarto capitulo. Rápidamente como lo prometi y de nuevo algo corto, pero esta vez en primera persona. El próximo capi sera el último :C y esta vez sera sobre lo que piensa Mugi. En fin, espero que les guste y los reviews con comentarios y/o criticas son bien aceptados.

Por cierto, un pequeño juego. Cuando escribía este capitulo estaba escuchando a The Beatles. ¿Podran encontrar algo referente a una canción en el texto?

Desde ya, gracias por leer c:

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? <strong>_

_**Capitulo 4 – Las hormonas de Mio.**_

Mugi cerró el armario tal como se lo pedí, más bien me pareció que se lo ordené; no recuerdo realmente la forma en que lo hice pero quería estar sola con Ritsu. Poco me importaba ya que habíamos estar encerradas por un buen rato, que fuimos chantajeadas por la rubia para seguir una retorcida historia romántica, que aquel lugar se volvió a oscurecer al cerrar las puertecillas otra vez y que mi mejor amiga me había robado un beso para poder salir de allí. Miento. Eso ultimo si me importó bastante. Tal vez por eso reaccione de aquella manera tan posesiva, aferrándome del cuello de la castaña para que no escapara, aún cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de ser libres, la rechace y decidí permanecer en silencio aún con mis brazos en su cuello, con mi cabeza cerca de la suya, sin ni siquiera poder decir nada.

―¡¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Pudimos salir de aquí!― Se quejó Ritsu con justa razón y trató de alejarme de ella, pero yo solo la observaba sonrojada buscando algo. Alguna señal de que aquel ligero roce de labios no había sido por sacrificio, pero no veía más que pequeño enojo y desesperación en su rostro. Las dos estábamos hartas de estar encerradas allí, pero yo no quería salir de esa forma.

―¡Suéltame!― Me pedía insistentemente, pero yo no le hacía caso. Estaba totalmente sumergida en el mar de mis pensamientos. No entendía nada. Necesitaba organizar cada acto, solo así sabría qué era lo que me estaba pasando y aunque sonara una locura… todo esto fue por el beso.

Admito que cuando Ritsu dijo que no había otra opción pensé: "Eso no está bien. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero desperdiciar un sentimiento de esa manera. ¡Ella es mi amiga y somos chicas! ¡Esto es imposible!". Pero debí de pensarlo dos veces antes de admitirme que "era imposible" sentir algo por ella. Bien dicen que todo es posible y odio a quien llegó a esa conclusión. Después de eso que me importaba que fuera hombre o mujer, de más o menos años que yo, o mi polo opuesto si un simple e inexperto beso me había gustado y retorcidamente mis hormonas querían más.

―¡Mio, es suficiente!― Estaba tan perdida en mí que no me di cuenta cuando se soltó. ―¿Qué te sucede?― Me preguntó un poco asustada mientras se acomodaba bien la banda en su cabello. Parpadeé un par de veces para contestar, pero ninguna silaba salió de mi boca y en vez de eso me puse nerviosa. Me escondí detrás de mis rodillas flexionadas abrazadas por mis brazos, totalmente avergonzada de mis pensamientos.

―¡Es-esto es tu culpa!― Y recibió de mi cobardía un golpe en la cabeza, igual de fuerte como siempre.

―¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?― Me cuestionó mientras se frotaba con sus dos manos el área de dolor. Yo no quería contestar, pero aún quería saber si el beso había significado algo para ella, así que junte valor de quien sabe que recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo y dije las cosas sin rodeos. La que habló definitivamente no era yo.

―Por qué hiciste que me gustaras.― Respuesta breve, rápida y totalmente entendible. Ya no había marcha atrás e intercambiar las palabras por otras parecidas. Incluso había elevado la cabeza y la miré a los ojos con seguridad. Predeciblemente en su rostro apareció la expresión que imaginé, sumamente confundida y sorprendida, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escucharon salir de mi boca.

―¿D-desde cuan…?―

―Desde ahora.―Contesté avergonzada pero sin quitarle la mirada.

―Pe-pero… ¿dices que me amas?― Preguntó aún más confundida que antes. Fruncí el seño ligeramente. "Esta idiota no entendió."

―Yo nunca dije que te amaba. Dije que me GUSTÓ.― Coloqué un claro énfasis en esa palabra. ¿Cómo creía que la amaría tan pronto?

―¿Por eso te me aferraste del cuello como cachorrito e hiciste que Mugi nos encerrara de nuevo?― Preguntó con cierta burla y queja que no me agradó demasiado, pero que al recordarlo volví a avergonzarme de mis actos.

―N-no pude evitarlo…― Terminé por admitir en un susurro. ―Solo necesito saber si significó algo para ti…― Comencé a ceder ante mi cobardía y mi voz se fue haciendo más débil, como cuando de niña me era difícil hablar con los demás y prefería no hacerlo por temor a no hacer amigos.

La castaña se quedó en silencio y solo me miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados, con la boca entreabierta sin saber que contestarme. Después de unos segundos acepté su silencio como una negativa. ¿Qué más daba ahora? Podemos hacer como que no paso nada como en la historia…

―Entiendo… Bien, es mejor que le hablemos a Mugi-chan…― Llevé mi brazo izquierdo hacía las puertecillas para golpearlas y hacer ruido, pero fui detenida por una suave piel. Ella había tomado mi muñeca como tiempo atrás, pero esta vez con delicadeza forzándome a regresar. Todo eso parecía un juego y no entendía las reglas.

―¿Quieres una respuesta? No estuvo mal… Me gustó, pero…― Pero… "Odio el pero." ―¿No sería algo extraño si salimos?― Lo había oído bien… Dijo "salimos", eso quería decir que lo consideraba. Rápidamente mis ojos se iluminaron con una pequeña esperanza, que aunque solo era una atracción hacía ella me había agradado la idea de ser algo más que amigas. ―Además de que sería admitir que Mugi ganó.―

―¿Qué importa eso? ¿No es lo que ella quiere?― Mi humor cambió considerablemente. Mostré una amplia sonrisa que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y ella me correspondió con otra. Reímos… y antes de darnos cuenta me encontraba dormida, recargada en ella con los dedos entrelazados en los ajenos; con los ojos cerrados y con una paz interior que no existía desde que estábamos encerradas en el armario. Incluso la lámpara de mano no había sido encendida por ninguna de las dos de nuevo y la historia de la rubia se encontraba arrugada y arrinconada en una esquina, olvidada…

No sabía si Ritsu también había caído dormida, pero lo supuse porque ya me habría despertado con algún ruido o movimiento. Mi mente estaba completamente alejada de la realidad, en blanco por unos cortos -que me parecían largos- momentos y otros sumergida en sueños psicodélicos. En una fracción de mi inconsciente mente pude ver un cielo oscuro de seda y algo parecido a estrellas. ¡Qué colores! Me sentía como en el cielo con diamantes en mi alrededor, me sentía probablemente tan pacifica y alegre que mi subconsciente proyecto esos sentimientos en una película mental, pero… Una suave voz llamaba mi atención. Se escuchaba lejana y distorsionada, prestando más atención pude entenderla…

―Mio...― Me llamó la voz de mi acompañante. ―Mio.― La oí otra vez y abrí lentamente mis ojos para sonreírle.

―¿Qué sucede?― Le pregunte en un susurro.

―Estaba pensando y… me di cuenta de que no lo hemos pedido como se debe.― La miré entre con sueño y confundida.

―¿Qué de hablas?―

―Ya sabes… No nos tomamos de la mano ni pronunciamos las palabras mágicas.― La miré a los ojos con sorpresa, sabía que quería decir con eso y era cierto. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

―Tienes razón. Hagámoslo juntas.― Sonreí con ternura y la tome de las manos. Ella también me sonrío y juntas nos preparamos para decir aquella oración.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia?― Pronunciamos al mismo tiempo con una melódica voz e ilusión adolescente, para concluir con un abrazo largo y tierno, pero como era de esperarse mis hormonas se hicieron presentes. No contuve la emoción y lleve mis manos a su rostro suave mientras acercaba mi nariz a la suya; mi boca ligeramente entreabierta y mis parpados casi cerrados. Ella solo se dejaba llevar y seguía mis pasos. Era extraño ser la que llevara la iniciativa pero no me importaba, yo quería desde el primer beso. Vi como cerraba sus ojos antes que yo me acercara y tome eso como un permiso para acercar mis labios a los suyos. Estaba nerviosa, sonrojada, tímida, pero cuando sentí el contacto con aquellos pétalos simplemente me deje llevar como si tuviera mucha experiencia… De nuevo me sentí como en el cielo. No necesitaba un beso apasionado y maduro para sentirme así, con uno tierno e inexperto era más que suficiente.

Cualquiera diría que aquello era muy prematuro, apresurado, pero así son las relaciones. Comienzan con una atracción, luego un sentimiento y después con un poco de suerte llega a ser algo fuerte; después de todos éramos mejores amigas. Ya nos conocíamos y sabíamos tratarnos, además no sería tan diferente, solo que con besos de por medio.

―Mio-chan… Ricchan….― Escuché la voz amable de Mugi. ―Ya casi será hora de irnos.― Voltee a ver a la castaña y esta sonrió con nerviosismo, para después mirarme decidida y hacerme una señal con la cabeza. Yo asentí y la tome de la mano, era el momento de al fin salir de allí.

―¡Estamos lista!― Le gritó Ritsu con una obvia alegría y con rapidez la luz entró al oscuro armario cuando la rubia abrió de nuevo las puertecillas.


	5. Desde ahora llámenme Cupido

**Disclaimer**: K-ON! No me pertenece. Este fic ha sido creado sin el ánimo de lucro y los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Notas:** La letra normal es la narrativa, _la letra en cursiva es el diario de Mugi_ y el flashback esta separado con ***Flashback*** y ***Fin flashback***. Espero les agrade...

* * *

><p>―¡Buenas noches!― Se despidió la rubia de todos en su casa y después subió brincando alegremente las escaleras que la llevarían a su gran habitación. Las personas en su hogar estaban confundidas por la "interesante" alegría de la joven; desde que llego de la escuela no había parado de sonreír, brincar, dar vueltas y hablar sobre cosas románticas. Comenzaron a sospechar que la pequeña Tsumugi estaba enamorada.<p>

_**¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?**_

_**Capitulo 5 – Desde ahora llámenme "Cupido".**_

Cerró la puerta, confiada en que nadie la molestaría o entraría sin tocar, y se acercó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro a su cama. Metió una mano debajo de su gran y cómodo colchón y sacó una pequeña libreta morada. Observo con nostalgia por unos segundos la cubierta y las calcomanías de pequeños conejitos que ésta tenía. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo…"

Trató de abrirla, pero como todo diario escondido necesita su llave. Observo su habitación con minuciosidad hasta que logro hallar una cajita de madera en un estante olvidado. Realmente había estado abandonada un buen tiempo -tenía polvo encima-, pero lo que contenía era tan preciado como el diario de su infancia. Suerte que no la había perdido.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama con las dos cosas en las manos y reanimó la antigua rutina de sus infantiles noches. Su niña interior saltó al escuchar el "clic" del cerrojo inocente y después pasó unos minutos recorriendo los recuerdos plasmados en las hojas de la libreta hasta llegar a la última escrita para tomar una pluma. Suspiro al darse cuenta de la antigüedad de las palabras, le parecían ser de su primer año de secundaria, pero no recordaba porque había dejado de contarle sus vivencias a ese fiel confidente, y aún le sorprendía el que haya recordado usarlo para no olvidarse de lo que había sucedido los últimos días…

_Querido y antiguo diario._

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribirte nada! Realmente lamento el abandono, pero ahora más que nunca quiero contarte algo. ¡Qué cosas han pasado estos días! Hasta yo me sorprendo de los acontecimientos, y es que quien podría creer que mis predicciones eran ciertas. Aunque tú no sabes de lo que hablo, tendré que escribirlo con detalle…_

_Todo se centra en Mio Akiyama y Ritsu Tainaka, dos de mis nuevas amigas desde que estoy en el Club de Música Ligera de la escuela. ¡Las dos son tan simpáticas! Y han sido amigas desde pequeñas, por lo que se llevan muy bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que en ellas florece algo más que una inocente amistad -aunque lo nieguen-. Tenía tiempo escribiendo algunas historias lindas y adorables sobre lo que pasaría si ellas fueran parejas. ¡No pude evitarlo! Se complementan tan bien que son muy obvias. En fin, después decidí unirlas de alguna manera porque el destino lo pedía a gritos, aunque he de admitir que fue más un capricho. A las demás no parece molestarles mientras lleve postres y té al club, claro._

_En el primer paso Miochan y Ricchan se opusieron un poquito, no quería cooperar para que no nos diéramos cuentas de su relación, por lo que tuve que meterlas en un armario del aula. A Ricchan siempre le ha gustado el pastel, fue fácil convencerla. El paso dos consistía en darles una guía basada en una de las historias que hice sobre su amor y lo siguiente ya fue trabajo de ellas. Lo que pasó en ese armario es desconocido… más bien no. Me supongo que las chicas sabían que pudimos escuchar todo lo que decían. La madera es cotilla, ¿sabes?_

_Las demás estaban muy curiosas, por supuesto. Yui me hacía muchas preguntas al respecto, Azusa dudaba de mi cordura y Sawako-sempai… No sé cuando llego al espectáculo, pero ella solo escuchaba y observaba. Yo solo esperaba que llegaran a la parte del beso pero son algo tímidas, sobre todo Miochan, así que tuve que darles un pequeño empujón._

_Tuvimos que esperar un rato pero después el trabajo dio fruto. ¡Hasta Miochan admitió que mi historia era buena! Me alaga porque yo sé que no lo es. Mis compañeras se llevaron una sorpresa cuando escucharon que Ritsu se rendía._

***Flashback***

Azusa y Yui abrieron sus ojos tanto como platos al escuchar las palabras provenientes del armario. No podían creer que la castaña se había dirigido por si misma a la telaraña, mientras que Mugi y Sawako se encontraban tranquilas, como si ellas ya lo habían visto desde antes. La rubia sonreía traviesamente, se podía ver con claridad que se decía así misma en su mente "¡Sí! Gane". Una mezcla de emociones se adueñaba de ella, más que orgullosa se sentía estusiasmada.

―Han crecido tan rápido…― Comentó Mugi con ternura rompiendo el silencio.

―No lo puedo creer.― Dijó la chica de dos coletas totalmente anonadada y con dificultad para hablar -casi se ahogaba con su té por la sorpresa-.

―!¿Por qué Ricchan? Tú nunca te rindes… Bueno, con Miocchan sí.― Admitió la guitarrista.

Se habían llevado una gran sorpresa, pero parecía no impórtales el que la baterista y la bajista terminaran juntas. Al parecer todas, de alguna manera, esperaban que algo así pasara…

***Fin flashback***

_Mio se negó a la posibilidad del beso, pero después hubo un silencio en el armario. Al parecer la bajista terminó por caer en el encanto de los labios ajenos porque, cuando Ricchan grito para que las dejara salir, Miocchan estaba muy extraña… Pude observar en su mirada que estaba decidida, pero no sabía a qué, hasta que preste atención a su posición y como se aferraba al cuello de nuestra compañera. ¿Era mi imaginación o los sentimientos de la ojigris eran de amor? Yo ya sabía que se gustaban, siempre se los decía, pero el ver a la asustadiza chica llevando el control de la situación me dejo __estupefacta._

_Al poco tiempo después las chicas decidieron irse, Yuichan quería quedarse pero Azusa no la dejo, y lo me quede sola a esperar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Sinceramente las demás se perdieron de lo mejor._

_¿Sabes? Ya es muy tarde y debo irme a dormir. No hace falta que te explique el final de la historia, es bastante predecible._

_Buenas noches, querido diario._

La rubia cerró la libreta, le coloco de nuevo el cerrojo y lo dejó, junto con la pluma, en la mesita aún lado de su cama. Prosiguió a colocarse sus respectivas ropas de dormir y se adentró entre las sabanas para después descansar. Una delicada sonrisa se mantuvo durante su confesionario y aún acostada no pudo evitar pensar en los últimos momentos de su plan…

**...  
><strong>

―Mio-chan… Ricchan….― Llamó con voz serena a las chicas dentro del armario, ocultando que estaba ansiosa por verlas salir como una pareja. ―Ya casi será hora de irnos.―

―¡Estamos lista!― Le gritó Ritsu con una obvia alegría y con rapidez la luz entró al oscuro armario cuando la rubia abrió de nuevo las puertecillas. La bajista y la baterista parpadearon un poco acostumbrándose a la luz en sus ojos y después salieron con lentitud del armario. Mugi estaba a punto de decir algo, realmente había esperado ese momento y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad, pero la castaña le hizo una señal con el dedo de que se callara.

―No digas nada.― Le ordeno. ―Ya sabemos que TÚ tenias razón, que tu plan funciono y que ganaste este round. Sí, nos besamos. Lo sé, no nos quedara de otra más que admitirlo, solo… No escribas más historias como esas. ―Finalizó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, tomada de la mano de una Mio sumamente avergonzada y con las mejillas coloradas. La tecladista no habló, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tipo "Se los dije".

―Y por cierto... Me debes un pastel.― Menciono Ritsu, recordando que con uno la habían convencido para entrar ese día.

―Con una condición.― Susurró la rubia inocentemente.

―¿Cuál?―

―Desde ahora llámenme "Cupido".―

**FIN~**

* * *

><p><em>Bien... este fue el último capitulo. Otra vez escribi algo corto, perdonen y espero al menos que el fic haya sido de su agrado. Este capitulo me ha quedado un poco más como extra, pero tenía que escribir sobre lo que pensaba Mugi. Después de todo ella fue "Cupido" es esta historia. *Risa*<em>

_Tal vez el fic se tornó aburrido al final, pero agradezco sinceramente a quienes se quedaron hasta el final o al menos hasta los que me dí cuenta en el anterior capitulo. Así que gracias Adri-VolKatina, gambacho, Draculanoxistis y alguien nuevo YuiPark, por sus reviews del cap. 4_

_Sin duda los comentarios alientan a seguir escribiendo, porque aúnque solo reciba uno yo continuare con mi humilde trabajo. ;u; Tal vez después haga otro fic de K-ON, aún no se si sera más Mitsu pero tengo una idea rondando por mi nada inspirada mentecilla._

_Por cierto, ya escribi otra historia "El juego del amor". Si desean pueden darse una vueltita y decirme que tal, no se si continuarlo, tal vez y lo edite y se convierta en un One-shot._

_Creeeeeeeo que es todo Amigos! Saludos, Pepper c:_**  
><strong>


End file.
